


Dance With Me

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Some old music from Cybertron puts Blue in the mood for dancing.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Groove
Series: A Long Term Arrangement [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60670
Kudos: 8





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KineticSynergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/gifts).



“Oh wow. I haven’t heard this song in forever.” A smile spread slowly across Bluestreak’s face as the old Cybertronian ballad played over the speakers. “Is this one of the music files your brothers found on Cybertron?”

Groove set down a plate of treats and cocked his head, listening. “I’m not sure. Maybe? We didn’t play all of them back before we handed them off to Jazz and Blaster to organize.”

“Well, if it is, I’m really glad they found it.” Bluestreak ignored the candy in front of him and stood up. He held out a hand to the Protectobot next to him and bowed slightly. “Would you like to dance, Groove?”

“Oh, um. I don’t know the steps.” The younger mech ducked his head, embarrassed.

“I’ll teach you. I learned when I was about your age.” The Praxian wiggled his fingers invitingly. 

Shyly, Groove slid his hand into Blue’s. “Okay. One dance. But then I have to get back to the candy or there won’t be enough for the party tomorrow.”


End file.
